Te amo a mi manera
by Anye
Summary: Porque es una forma de amar... diferente [NiouXyagyuu onechot]


Disclaimer: Pot no me pertenece, ya lo sabemos le pertenecen a Tv Tokio y Konomi-sensei derechos reservados etc. etc. De cosas que se tiene o suelen poner ya que.

Autor: Yashua- Anye (como me conozcan)

Personajes: Platinum Pair- Niou y Yagyuu

Advertencia- Shonen ai sin no te gusta la pareja o el genero en si nos vemos (aun que lo dudo y mucho)

_**Te amare a mi manera**_

Un día mas, era inevitable el evitar que pasara el tiempo, lentamente pero transcurría, por ello solo había que disfrutarlo lo mas que se pudiera, como? Tantas maneras de hacerlo.

Y para él solo un momento de relajación antes de las prácticas, recostarse en el pasto debajo de un frondoso árbol perdiéndose como tantas veces en si mismo, pensando en tantas cosas, el tenis, sus amigos, los estudios en alguna extraña ocasión y él. Principalmente pensaba en él, lo cual entra en el rango de extraño si consideramos que ambos son chicos, pero que le importaba lo que opinasen los demás? Siempre y cuando las personas en las que tenia depositada cierto tipo de confianza o algún tipo de afecto no le diesen la espalda pues estaba perfectamente.

Realmente no seria de sorprenderse el que le gustaran los chicos porque en muchas ocasiones ya había "coqueteado" a alguno que le llamase la atención, pero sin alguna intención mas que la de molestar, lo cual le fascinaba hacer con todas las personas.

Aquí entraba lo interesante, pese a ser ese tipo de persona había logrado ganarse la admiración de mas de una persona porque? Por el hecho de ser miembro del equipo de tenis y ser titular, es decir haber sido participe del triunfo de su escuela en varias ocasiones. Jugando dobles que era lo que mejor sabia hacer en ese juego, apoyar y ser apoyado, entenderse instantáneamente con su compañero y entonces asegurar una victoria, días enteros de esfuerzo, entrenamientos rigurosos, difíciles sistemas de resistencia que valían la pena, le gustaba hacer eso y lograba ser reconocido por algo.

En un principio, cuando recién era un titular realmente llego a darse cuenta que no le agradaban del todo jugar en sencillos por lo que al ver a su actual compañero supo de inmediato que quería jugar junto con el, convenciéndolo de que se uniera al equipo, después de todo el no era parte de este. Sorprendentemente jugaba realmente bien por lo que ascendió a titular inmediatamente, pero claro estaba que si se había esforzado. Sin embargo de inmediato cuando él logro ser titular empezó a jugar dobles con él y se dio cuenta que su presentimiento era real.

Había empezado como simple admiración, como su rival y como su compañero.

Pero el tiempo trabaja y no deja a nadie descansar, ni siquiera a los sentimientos, tan pronto, tan poco tiempo le dio para meditar que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enamorado de su compañero.

Quizá los celos lo hicieron darse cuenta, ya que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo el que alguien se acercara a él e intentara "algo" como las decenas de chicas que le entregaban presentes por ello siempre estaba junto a él, lo cual no parecía molestarle.

Y así logro algunas cosas, primero romper esa frialdad que lo envolvía, pero aun así se le era indescifrable en algunas ocasiones lo cual le fascinaba de él, si no probablemente no se habría enamorado.

Aun faltaban varios minutos para que las prácticas de la tarde dieran comienzo pero escucho

- imagine que estarías aquí – una voz gruesa y amable lo había dicho y entonces supo de quien se trataba.

- nh- fue su respuesta no había necesidad de decir algo mas, no había necesidad de decir cosas como "si siempre sabes donde estoy" o "llegas tarde" lo cual era verdad y si lo había pensado pero de seguro él también.

Y eran estos momentos en los que lo amaba de verdad, el estaba sentado a su lado y al igual que el mismo perdido en si mismo, juntos dejando correr el tiempo… Extraña forma de amar… pero en eso consistía el juego "amar de diferente manera" el lo sabia y eso le bastaba, talvez en alguna ocasión molestarlo con alguna cosa que a ellos les ocasionase gracia, y logrando el cometido, en otros guardar silencio y compartirlo juntos, ni una palabra, ningún contacto, no era una conexión perfecta? y algo que también amaba era el poder jugar junto con él o contra él para así poder tener una excusa mas para practicar hasta mas tarde y entonces estar mas tiempo juntos compartiendo algo que les apasionaba.

No valía el decir "te amo" porque simplemente serian palabra inútiles, ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Tampoco valían esas caricias, pese a que en alguna ocasión se las habían otorgado o recibido pero también eran innecesarias para su simple forma de amar. Además de ser cosas que no van concordé a la personalidad de ambos, estúpido el decir te amo, sin sentido el ser acariciado, ambos pensamientos presentes de ambas maneras en los diferentes pensamientos, pero aun así ese sentimiento estaba presente y no había duda alguna, por ello tampoco había explicación que dar. Yagyuu también lo amaba como era esa rebelde persona llamada Niou y estaba claro que indudablemente este lo amaba.

Pero Niou siempre poseía ese tipo de frases, sencillas y libres de las ataduras de la sociedad pero perfectas para seguir y esta era la última que había descubierto y no necesitaba el decirlo porque de seguro Yagyuu ya la sabia "te amare a mi manera" porque después de todo lo amaba a su manera, su manera extraña de amar.

**+-+- fin -+-+ **

hies, como van publico? Weno io aquí con otro de mis fics, cortito again… declarado amo a la pareja ya se dieron cuenta no? Saben me gusta mucho porque me hacen recuerdo a mi, antes eso pasaba con la strongest son polos opuestos Fuji y su sonrisa intachable y extraños gustos y Tezuka y su tremenda frialdad y seriedad mis dos lados, pero apareció esta pareja Niou un Rebelde, al que al parece interesarle pocas cosas lo cual no es cierto y Yagyuu serio, frio, guiado por sus "conveniencias" pero aun así sonríe y llegue a identificarme mas con esta que con la otra por eso me gustan mucho. Además yo y mis extraños pensamientos aunque me gusta mucho esta " te amare a mi manera" lo cual que si en algún momento de mi vida me enamoro por lo que ruego a algún poder sobrenatural para que no pase será así.

Quiero ser bohemia, una vida solitaria tranquila sin responsabilidades de familia a menos de adoptar un hijo porque si quiero hijo será adoptado al diablo la sociedad y la happy family

Perdon si con esto ofendo a alguien ignórenlo.

Bueno dejemos de aburrirlos hasta mi prox fic o actualización de alguno se va a escribir los otros

_**Yashua **_

_**14-11-2007 /18:22 pm **_


End file.
